speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Purple500
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Harry Sampas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC)Thank you Brandpn Rhea, it's good to be aboard.Purple500 (talk) 21:53, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC)I need help. I don't know how to make a gallery for a page and how do you get that add a photo button on the botton?Purple500 (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2016 (UTC) You going to pursue that fanfic idea?-- 13:37, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 15:28, January 12, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure, I'm thinking about it Purple500 (talk) 15:28, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 15:30, January 12, 2017 (UTC) I might do it and others eventually Purple500 (talk) 15:30, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Cool! Got any answers to those questions in the Yosef comments?-- 10:05, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 16:51, January 13, 2017 (UTC) yeah I have. I don't think Yosef couldn't be healthy because he is not a pure strain like Sara so I think he would die before then but a mate would be made regardless. and they would start out as children but wouldn't meet until they were adults and tried to mate. I don't know how I would write this to be honest. and your right the whole fertility thing never really felt real to me. Purple500 (talk) 16:51, January 13, 2017 (UTC) I think you'd do a good job. I'd love to talk about this more somewhere. Also, think it'd be interesting if the hybrids won out in the end?-- 17:40, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, may I suggest a scene?-- 08:35, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 18:47, January 14, 2017 (UTC) thank you. I think you would be just as talented as a writer. let's brainstorm. the hybrids could win and let's see where they would go and please what scene did you have in mine?Purple500 (talk) 18:47, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Well, you know that scene at the end of Species 3 where Dean's friend stumbles upon Sara's mate in his child form? Well, in this maybe he could do the same thing, but with both Claude and Sofia. They could then kill him so he doesn't tell of their existence, while Sara looks on with pride. Although that does mean the two would meet prior to cocooning. Think that could work? And thanks for the compliment.-- 20:11, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Also, do you think it would be dark and interesting to suggest hybrids replacing humanity might be a good thing?-- 21:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 21:16, January 14, 2017 (UTC)sure I don't see why not and your welcome. also I'm not sure about the last question, I'm kind of divided about it.Purple500 (talk) 21:16, January 14, 2017 (UTC) How do you think Claude and Sofia would act as kids and adults?-- 21:20, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 02:11, January 15, 2017 (UTC)to be honest I'm not sure,I think they would act like the others, mostly like SaraPurple500 (talk) 02:11, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Think Yosef should die before Sofia cocoons? Incidentally, have you ever wondered why Patrick had his spawn dress in those potato sacks?-- 05:06, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Any thoughts on events that could happen in the story? And should Amelia get a mate as well?-- 11:42, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 18:59, January 15, 2017 (UTC)I think they Yosef should die after she cocoons and see her become a adult. as for the potato sacks, no idea, I guess i was the costume designer's ideal for the film. Amelia should get a mate, that would be interesting to see what happen if she achieved her goal. as for events, I could see them eating at a diner and perhaps go around and try to mate with people.Purple500 (talk) 18:59, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Think Claude and Sofia would want to mate with each other as adults? And should Amelia live to mate with her creation? I think he should be called Damien. Also, any events that could happen when Claude and Sofia are still young?-- 19:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) -- 20:03, January 15, 2017 (UTC)Any idea what Claude and Sofia should look like? And should Sara let them out to explore before they cocoon? Purple500 (talk) 21:54, January 15, 2017 (UTC) good question. I'm no sure they would. as for Amelia, I think she would be happy to have someone in her life, god knows thy would mate like crazy. Damien is a nice name. as for Claude and Sofia, I only see them interacting with Sara at least until they become adults, that's where things will change. I think they should look like fraternal twins, they'd be the first and I don't know if Sara would, I think she would interact with them at home until they cocooned and then let them out.Purple500 (talk) 21:54, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Think Claude and Sofia should sneak out as children then?-- 05:31, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Think it would be cool if Damien was a cheerful, fun loving little boy...who of course has no morality or empathy for humans, being a hybrid. Also, you going to write any scenes soon? And should hybrid default to nudity when out of sight of humans?-- 05:53, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Should Sara's backstory be the same in this? Or should Portus have spirited her away?-- 12:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 17:48, January 16, 2017 (UTC) No I don't think they would, Sara would keep them inside of the house. as dor damien, I'm not sure what kind of personality he would have; I think he would be like Amelia, someone who will go to whatever lengths to achieve their goals.as for the scenes, I don't think I will. these are more like interesting ideals that people could can use if they want to write their own fan fiction stories, for me they are more like plot points that could be used in the larger narrative. as for hybrid default nudity when out of humans, they probably do but no one seems to point that out. Sara's story should remain the same, I like as is and Portus; I'm not sure what he would have done, he killed eve, he most likely would have killed Sara if the doctor didn't rescue her, then he found the doctor's house and asked to see her, god only knows what would have happened. he might have attacked and killed her or they would have thought and he might have been killed. if she became an adult and they met, I'm not sure what would have gone down between them, mating, fighting to the death or just talking to each other. Purple500 (talk) 17:48, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Think Sofia and Claude should know Damien as children? Purple500 (talk) 18:44, January 16, 2017 (UTC)I don't know to be honest, they could before or after they have cocooned. Purple500 (talk) 18:44, January 16, 2017 (UTC) How do you think they'd react to cocooning?-- 18:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Also, how long do you think it should take the three to reach adulthood? And should Damien explore when young?-- 19:33, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 03:49, January 17, 2017 (UTC) I think they would be confused and scared but after the process, they would go about their lives like nothing happened as adults. it should take the same time around like Sara did and as for Damien, he can and can't, the process and how he would be would still be the same. Purple500 (talk) 03:49, January 17, 2017 (UTC) How do you think they'd react to clothes the first time?-- 10:00, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 14:54, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I guess they would have a dull expression on their face as they locked at them and tried to figure out what they are Purple500 (talk) 14:54, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Think they'd bother with clothing prior to cocooning? And should they eat people when they get the chance? Also, what might they do for amusement as kids-- 13:18, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 15:14, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I think they would be wearing clothes when it happened. I don't think they would kill people unless they tried to rape them like the professor tried to do to Sara. as for amusement, they would most likely watch TV and eat cereal. Purple500 (talk) 15:14, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Why when it happens?-- 16:17, January 19, 2017 (UTC) You got t any other fanfic ideas for Species?-- 16:28, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 21:16, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I have no ideal, I guess after they have grown after a few months like Sara. as for more ideals I'll have to come up with some new ones. Purple500 (talk) 21:16, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I mean why would they be wearing clothes when they cocoon.-- 11:57, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 17:36, January 20, 2017 (UTC) well it could happen at any time including a time when they are wearing clothes. Purple500 (talk) 17:36, January 20, 2017 (UTC) But would they around the house?-- 19:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 20:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I think they would be, most likely yes. Purple500 (talk) 20:51, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't think Sarah's mate did. Also, how should Sarah act towards Caludia? -- 05:28, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 07:09, January 21, 2017 (UTC) their story will be different. as for Sara and Claudia, she'll act like a mom/surrogate mother if you will. Purple500 (talk) 07:09, January 21, 2017 (UTC) How should Yosef act towards Claudia?-- 10:31, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 03:45, January 22, 2017 (UTC) perhaps as a surrogate dad, but I really see him as a big brother to her. Purple500 (talk) 03:45, January 22, 2017 (UTC) How do you see Claude and Sofia interacting? And how do you think the story would start?-- 09:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) How would you describe Claudia?-- 07:56, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 16:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) I think they would be like fraternal twins and the story would start as it did in the third film. as for Claudia, I guess she would be like Sofia. Purple500 (talk) 16:52, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to type Sofia. How would you describe her?-- 11:09, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 15:55, January 25, 2017 (UTC) That's alright. well I guess Sofia and Claude would both be like Sara's mate. silent and well they wouldn't really say much really. Purple500 (talk) 15:55, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Do they communicate with each other? Do they consider each other siblings.-- 18:49, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Purple500 (talk) 22:45, January 25, 2017 (UTC) honestly, I don't think they would, the would just be next to each other for most of the time. I think they know they are siblings so they would look out for each other and show emotions (like smile and nod) but that's it. Purple500 (talk) 22:45, January 25, 2017 (UTC)